


Juego mental

by Chiru_Less



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiru_Less/pseuds/Chiru_Less
Summary: Suna Rintarou estaba seguro de que manejaba la situación, incluso creía conocer bien lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Osamu Miya. Sin embargo, quizás no era precisamente él quien estaba manipulando las circunstancias. OsaSuna.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 15





	Juego mental

**El primer OsaSuna que escribo, no lo tomen en serio (?)**

**HQ! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Furudate. Sólo escribo por diversión.**

**Advertencia: Lime, SI, LIME, NO LEMON. No se preocupen, el mundo no se vendrá abajo.**

* * *

— No es mi intención contradecirte, Kita-san…

Suna Rintarou dejó la frase suspendida en el aire con la cadencia que caracterizaba su forma de hablar, aguardando una posible interrupción del capitán del equipo de voley de Inarizaki. Por supuesto, sabía que aquello no se daría, simple y llanamente porque en la mente del mayor, no existía la posibilidad de tal falta de respeto.

En medio del receso entre clases, el bullicio de los demás alumnos en el patio trasero del colegio servía como pantalla para la incomodidad que le generaban las palabras del otro; Kita ni siquiera lo estaba observando pese a que Suna intuía que el otro sabía lo estaba tanteando. Quiso chasquear la lengua, pero aquello hubiese sido demasiado obvio, incluso para él.

— ...pero creo que te estás preocupando por demás. Ya están grandes.

— Lo último que hicieron juntos fue discutir. Atsumu partió al campamento sin siquiera despedirse de su hermano.

¿Discutir?

Kita era demasiado suave cuando se refería a los Miya. Aquello no había sido una discusión, casi se habían asesinado mutuamente, incluso ambos habían terminado en la enfermería cuando finalmente habían logrado separarlos. Suna no alcanzaba a entender muy bien el afán constante que los gemelos tenían por pelear hasta por lo más nimio, pero tampoco iba a profundizar demasiado en ellos. Eran hermanos, de la misma edad. Iguales. Bueno, no tanto, pero sí compartían demasiadas características que los volvían un tanto insoportables cuando se combinaban.

Por supuesto, Kita se lo había tomado en serio. Todo ser viviente que rodeara a Atsumu y Osamu estaba acostumbrado a que cada cierto período de tiempo casi cronometrado de manera natural ambos tuviesen la necesidad casi fisiológica de insultarse o golpearse; incluso Kita mismo se había acostumbrado a aquella rutina un tanto violenta, pero no a las tormentas que solía haber entre ellos.

Y él, claro estaba, iba a tener que hacer las veces de intermediario, porque Arán ya estaba harto de los mocosos. En aquella ocasión, Atsumu había acusado a Osamu de no dar el 100% durante las prácticas cuando a él lo habían convocado al dichoso campamento y, como si de una bola de nieve se tratase, viejos y nuevos rencores habían surgido entre ellos lo que había culminado en una pelea a gritos, golpes y mordidas.

— ¿Crees que Samu se encuentra afectado por las cosas que le gritó Tsumu?

— A mi me hubiesen afectado.

Suna desvió la mirada del jardín interno del colegio hacia Kita, sentado a su lado en el reborde de una ventana; su rostro no expresaba contrariedad, pero Suna sabía que por su mente, en esos momentos, se desarrollaba una batalla campal de ambigüedad con la que él no estaba listo para lidiar porque, en cierto modo, iba a tener que darle la razón.

Osamu Miya era un sujeto callado, la mayor parte del tiempo reservado y abstraído en su propio mundo, hecho que cambiaba cuando Atsumu orbitaba a su alrededor. Por razones desconocidas pero beneficiosas, ambos gemelos habían terminado en aulas diferentes y Suna se había llevado la mejor parte, compartiendo clases con Osamu. Como al mayor de los gemelos, a Suna no le gustaba que lo presionaran y disfrutaba mucho del espacio personal. Era callado, sí, pero también observador.

Y sí, Kita había dado _un poco_ en el blanco, pero le había errado a la causa. Osamu estaba más taciturno que de costumbre, incluso con él; Suna lo había descubierto en varias oportunidades distraído y un poco agresivo con el resto de sus compañeros de aula. Cuando hizo cálculos y supo que hacía más de 72 horas que la pelea se había desarrollado, él mismo se había acercado y tanteado el terreno, llevándose la sorpresa no tan sorpresiva de que ambos gemelos se habían hablado normalmente durante aquel período de tiempo en el que todos pensaban estaban enemistados, por lo que Suna supo, en ese instante, que aquella actitud infantil que estaba teniendo se debía más a la ausencia física de su hermano que un posible puñal emocional que el otro hubiese dejado en la mente de Osamu.

¿Tan estúpidos podían ser? Claro que sí. Osamu extrañaba a Atsumu aunque jamás lo admitiera en voz alta, y el bloqueador central estaba completamente seguro que al armador le sucedía lo mismo.

— Hablaré con él.— soltó con voz cansina en un suspiro un tanto hastiado.

— Te lo agradezco, Rintarou. Contigo se abrirá más que conmigo.

¿Acaso Kita era la madre de aquellos dos?

La campana que anunciaba el final del receso se dejó oír; Suna se levantó pero no se irguió completamente, un poco apagado por el frío que hacía aquel día. Kita lo imitó, incorporándose y saludándolo cortésmente antes de retirarse al tercer piso del edificio. Hacía dos años que lo conocía y todavía…

Ahora sí, chasqueó la lengua mientras se dirigía al segundo piso, su mirada enfrascada en la pantalla de su celular mientras enviaba un mensaje rápido y conciso a Osamu. Chocó con varias personas en el camino hasta llegar al salón en cuestión, pero no pudo disculparse con nadie. Fue de la cancha de voley su reacción podía ser demasiado lenta para el mundo que lo rodeaba.

" _Claro. También te extraño."_

Suna agradeció haber frenado en la puerta del salón para leer el mensaje, consciente que Osamu no había salido en el receso y había enviado aquello desde allí dentro. Sus labios se torcieron en un gesto extraño, indescifrable; se debatió a sí mismo si contestar aquello o no, optando por esconder el teléfono en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

Sí, claramente Osamu estaba sintiendo la ausencia de su hermano y se lo había dejado notar de manera tácita, agregando a ese hecho un pequeño recordatorio de que, desde hacía unos meses, estaban "saliendo".

Se desplomó en su asiento justo en el momento en que el profesor ingresaba al aula, todo hecho un barullo aún. Rememoró el momento en el que "aquello" había empezado a suceder, un par de meses atrás. Suna siempre se había sentido cómodo en presencia de Osamu y creía que a éste le sucedía lo mismo por la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba a su lado, tanto dentro como fuera del gimnasio del colegio. Sin embargo, pese a que solía anticiparse a los movimientos de los demás, no había visto venir las intenciones de Osamu cuando éste, un día como cualquier otro, había tomado su mano por debajo de la mesa mientras fingía estudiar junto a él en la biblioteca, entrelazando sus dedos.

Suna ni siquiera había desviado la mirada del texto que ahora él fingía leer, temeroso de que al hacerlo la expresión consternada y nerviosa de su rostro lo delatara...porque el gesto le había agradado. El calor de su mano se había sentido bien, sus dedos largos entre los suyos se habían sentido incluso correctos, como si encajaran a la perfección en su mano. No había hecho ademán alguno de zafarse de su agarre y, quizás, aquello había sido el primer error que había cometido.

No dejar las cosas en claro desde un principio, porque ni bien Osamu dio por sentado que Suna sentía la misma atracción por él, había avanzado. _Demasiado_.

Y no era que Suna se sintiera particularmente molesto por aquello, pero no podía acostumbrarse a las demostraciones de afecto de Osamu cuando creía que nadie los veía. Creía, porque Suna estaba seguro que Kita ya había notado algo entre ellos. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que Atsumu se enterara y...ni siquiera quería imaginarlo. Iba a tener que mudarse, pero de planeta.

Mientras rememoraba la última vez que habían estado juntos, Suna percibió la quemazón de la mirada de Osamu sobre la parte posterior de su cabeza. Como si de algo fuese a servir, se encorvó todavía más en su pupitre, intentando desaparecer. Suna no era dado a demostrar sus sentimientos, mucho menos sabía cómo responder a ellos de manera correcta, sobre todo cuando se sentía presionado por la otra parte, como en ese caso. Sabía que Osamu estaba emocionalmente susceptible y, muy posiblemente culpa del mensaje que le había enviado para que se encontraran minutos antes de la práctica de la tarde, ahora intentaría apoyarse en él para volver a resurgir.

Qué difícil tarea la que tenía, acompañar a alguien deprimido. Suna no estaba hecho para esas cosas, por mucho que se esforzara en ello. Debería haberle aclarado eso de entrada, pero como siempre, la pereza en todo lo que excluía al voley le había vencido en toda oportunidad que había tenido para hacerlo.

Cuando hizo malabares para retirar el teléfono de su bolsillo y responder rápidamente el mensaje que había dejado en visto, Suna se preguntó por qué seguía hundiéndose solo mientras enviaba un " _yo también_ " que sabía, calmaría los ánimos del otro temporalmente.

¿Qué por qué lo había hecho? Porque el deseo de ver tranquilo y satisfecho al otro era más fuerte que su propia incapacidad emocional, y en eso sí no podía mentirse a sí mismo.

El resto de las clases que quedaban pasaron a una velocidad pasmosa y Suna _casi_ se olvida de lo que le había dicho él mismo a Osamu; más por instinto de supervivencia que por incordiar a Kita, solía llegar sobre la hora a las prácticas sencillamente porque ambos gemelos solían llegar demasiado temprano, y eso significaba tener que soportarlos pelear hasta que la ley correctiva llegase. Por suerte había recordado a tiempo que Atsumu no estaba y, con una paz que no pensó experimentaría mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el gimnasio más de media hora antes del horario habitual, pensó que podría acostumbrarse a aquello.

O tal vez no.

Silenciosamente, su sombra se proyectó por el portón abierto hacia el interior del gimnasio. El lugar estaba desierto y tan silencioso que incluso generaba incomodidad...no era posible que estuviese extrañando los gritos de Atsumu, ¿no?

— Has venido.

La voz grave de Osamu lo tomó desprevenido por detrás, su tono un poco más agudo que de costumbre. Suna dio un paso dentro del lugar producto del susto y volteó hacia el otro; tenían más o menos la misma altura, pero en esos momentos, Osamu parecía más pequeño, su rostro antipático desentonando con el brillo extraño de sus ojos.

Si pudiese compararlo internamente con un animal, Suna podría afirmar sin duda alguna que parecía un cachorro desamparado. Maldito Kita, _siempre_ tenía razón.

— Fui yo quien te pidió venir antes, ¿por qué no vendría…? Samu, espera…

Mientras hablaba sin comprender realmente la emoción contenida en las palabras de Osamu, Suna no pudo evitar que éste se acercara y lo rodeara con sus brazos, presionándolo contra su cuerpo; mientras sentía las manos de Osamu acariciando lentamente su espalda, los brazos de Suna quedaron inertes a los costados de su cuerpo, la excusa atorada en su garganta. Tragó saliva cuando sintió la respiración de Osamu sobre su cuello, olfateando y sin poder evitarlo, su rostro se sintió repentinamente ardiente.

Por suerte, Osamu nunca abandonó su cuello, su cabeza descansando en su hombro mientras afianzaba el abrazo; los segundos pasaron y un poco más compuesto, Suna pudo finalmente levantar los brazos y devolver el gesto, acariciando los cabellos teñidos del otro. ¿Aquello había sido un gruñido?

— Te necesito.

— No, no lo haces.

— Si, sí lo hago.

Los brazos hicieron mayor presión a su alrededor al tiempo que Suna rodaba los ojos al sentir una mano colándose por debajo de su uniforme, un escalofrío expandiéndose por su piel al sentir los dedos fríos acariciándolo. Se retorció mientras intentaba apartarlo, sin demasiado éxito; bufó cuando el escalofrío ahora partía de su cuello, donde el rostro de Osamu se había quedado a vivir, sus labios reconociendo su piel nuevamente.

— Samu, te pedí venir antes para saber qué carajo te pasa, no para esto.

— Tú me pasas.— la voz amortiguada del otro le llegó clara contra su oído mientras seguía luchando contra los brazos ajenos.— Ahora que Tsumu no está, podemos aprovechar para estar juntos.

— Pero…

Ah, ya. Si, definitivamente era idiota, al igual que Kita y el resto. ¡Osamu lo había manipulado incluso antes que Suna lo hiciera con él! ¿Cómo podía saber que iba a citarlo a solas? No, no podía, aquello había sido una casualidad que le había caído como anillo al dedo, porque…

— Kita-san vino a hablarme.— la pregunta no formulada fue respondida como si Osamu leyera sus pensamientos, su rostro finalmente apareciendo ante él.— Y le sugerí indirectamente que contigo había más confianza para hablar.

— Mocoso estúpido y manipulador.

— Tengo tu edad.

Pese a estar molesto porque Osamu le había ganado de mano, no pudo juntar sus labios con los del otro en un beso más bien rudo que poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad; las manos de Osamu nunca abandonaron la espalda de Suna, ahora intentando colarse por sus pantalones.

— Estamos en el gimnasio, Samu.— suspiró un tanto frustrado por la situación y un poco indignado por la poca atención que Osamu parecía darle a sus palabras.— Oye.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Cómo y? ¿Quieres que Kita-san nos vea _así_?

Suna apeló a la figura del capitán porque, de entre toda la masa de inadaptados y retardados que integraba el equipo del colegio, Kita era el más respeto imponía, incluso con él mismo. Sin embargo, Osamu lo descolocó al sonreírle, como si sus palabras le hubiesen dado gracia.

— ¿Cuál sería el problema? Yo no soy quien quiere esconder esto.— Suna entrecerró los ojos, incapaz de procesar lo que oía

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Y por eso quieres aprovechar que tu hermano no está?

— Tsumu es diferente.

— No veo la diferencia.

Finalmente, Suna pudo deshacerse de su agarre; en realidad, ahora sí estaba manipulando a Osamu. Con un poco de culpa utilizó la figura de su hermano para contradecir las palabras del otro, aún cuando era él mismo quien temía que Atsumu se enterara de lo que sucedía entre ellos. No es que Suna realmente estuviese ocultando su intento de relación con Osamu, pero si ya de por si le costaba expresarse cuando nadie sabía nada, no quería imaginarse lo que iba a ser sufriendo el acoso constante de Atsumu sobre él, a toda hora y en todo lugar. Y luego el de Kita. Y el de Arán.

No, no estaba listo para aquello, pero aún podía utilizarlo a su favor porque conocía a Osamu lo suficiente como para saber que él tampoco lo soportaría. Luego de que lograra soltarse del agarre, Suna evaluó la expresión en el semblante de Osamu. Si tuviese que adivinar por su ceño y labios fruncidos, estaba _muy_ frustrado por el cariz que había tomado su intento de acorralar a Suna, lo cual _hasta cierto punto_ , le generaba un poco de pena.

— Sabes a qué me refiero, Rin.

Suna arqueó las cejas y abrió un poco más los ojos, asombrado por el tono lastimero y caprichoso con el que había murmurado aquello. Más que nunca, Osamu se asemejaba a un niño pequeño que no estaba obteniendo lo que deseaba y que se enojaba porque, en el fondo, se veía acorralado en su propio juego. Cuando Osamu esquivó su mirada, Suna se sintió levemente conmovido, pero al instante se percató que aquello podía ser otra manipulación más. ¿Cómo podía saber si…?

Resopló, cansado. Al carajo las manipulaciones, no tenía tiempo ni ganas para sortearlas.

— Ven.

En un acto impulsivo y nada propio viniendo de él, Suna no aguardó respuesta al jalarlo por un brazo directo hacia los vestidores; a mitad de camino cambió de parecer, arrastrando a Osamu hacia el depósito donde solían dejar abandonados los muebles inservibles y los elementos de limpieza que utilizaban al final de las prácticas; mientras ingresaba en el cuarto oscuro y empujaba a Osamu contra la pared cerrando la puerta, notó la nula resistencia que éste había ejercido en todo el camino hacia allí, sin soltar una sola palabra.

Estaba claro que el idiota lo había manipulado exitosamente, una vez más. Sin embargo, Suna no iba a quejarse de aquello porque también le servía como excusa para salir airoso y luego poder quejarse en paz de la situación, pese a que sabía que Osamu ya a esas alturas lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para ser consciente que a Suna nunca se le escapaba el más mínimo detalle. Ya no se sabía quién de los dos era la víctima del otro.

— ¿De qué te ríes ahora?.— el tono de Suna destilaba una molestia fingida al oír la risa suave del otro en la oscuridad, sus ojos acostumbrándose a los contornos por el mísero rayo de luz que se filtraba por las rendijas de la puerta.— No es gracioso.

— En realidad, sí lo es.

Suna se sintió protegido por la penumbra pese a que no tenía necesidad de ocultarse en ella; una de sus manos descendió por el torso de Osamu, sus dedos apenas arañando el uniforme hasta llegar a su entrepierna, más que despierta en esos momentos. Sabía que Osamu no podía verlo, pero aún así no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos, incrédulo con lo rápido que reaccionaba el cuerpo ajeno.

— Eres de lo peor.— oyó a Osamu jadear cuando presionó fuertemente su erección procurando intimidarlo.— En cualquier momento podría aparecer alguien, y tú _así_.

— Sí, tengo un _gran_ problema.— Suna chistó y Osamu rió otra vez, al parecer divertido con su falsa indignación.— Así no podré entrenar.

— ¿Y eso es problema mío?

— Ahora sí.

Lo que había dicho era cierto, no tenían demasiado tiempo. Si Kita o Arán llegaban a ser demasiado puntuales, podrían descubrirlos en plena faena, hecho completamente inadmisible no sólo porque era espantoso, sino también porque incurrían en una falta grave dentro del colegio. Sin embargo, si Suna no hacía nada, ya podía estar preparándose psicológicamente para soportar las indirectas nefastas de Osamu por el resto del día, al día siguiente, y el siguiente…

…por lo que tomó una decisión rápida y efectiva; con ambas manos trabajando velozmente, se deshizo de la hebilla del cinturón, del botón y de la cremallera de los pantalones de Osamu, inclinándose al punto de arrodillarse delante del otro, quien guardaba silencio sepulcral. Cuando pudo liberar la erección de Osamu de su ropa interior, Suna no agregó palabra alguna y directamente pasó a la acción; tanteó el grado de sensibilidad que estaba manejando al repasar toda la extensión de aquella carne caliente y firme con la punta de la lengua, ganándose un espasmo bastante pronunciado en el cuerpo del otro. Se animó a lamerlo con mayor confianza mientras descubría en qué sectores debía detenerse por más tiempo, percibiendo cierto sabor salado de aquel líquido tibio que Osamu ya comenzaba a emanar.

— Rin...no me tortures así, no te he hecho nada…

— Claro.

Mientras suspiraba un poco avergonzado por lo que iba a hacer, Suna pensó que aquello no estaba mal, para nada. Se descubrió a sí mismo disfrutando de las reacciones lamentables del otro, completamente inútil y rendido ante sus atenciones un tanto carentes de experiencia; finalmente, se envalentonó y rodeó la punta de su miembro con los labios, apenas presionando. La respuesta favorable lo animó a presionar un poco más, succionando suavemente al principio, luego de manera un poco más rítmica y segura; se sostuvo de los pantalones a medio bajar del otro para no colapsar hacia el piso pese a que estaba usando el cuerpo de Osamu de soporte mientras intentaba coordinar aquella succión con su propia respiración sin que sus dientes arruinaran todo en el proceso…¿Quién hubiese pensado que chupársela a alguien iba a ser tan complicado?

Por suerte, Osamu parecía haber estado acumulando tensión por un largo rato; Suna tuvo que acostumbrarse a que Osamu intentara marcar el ritmo primero con sus caderas, luego con una mano sobre su cabeza. Pocos minutos después y cuando su mandíbula anormalmente abierta comenzaba a pedir piedad, Osamu logró llegar al orgasmo más rápido de lo que Suna hubiese esperado, procurando no ahogarse en el proceso.

Porque por supuesto, tenía que tragar _todo eso_ si no quería que los uniformes de ambos terminaran asquerosamente manchados, despertando sospechas innecesarias.

— Eso...eso fue…

La respiración de Osamu todavía no se regularizaba del todo cuando Suna lo ayudó a acomodarse, el otro hecho un despojo humano contra la pared; suspiró cuando los fuertes brazos volvieron a rodearlo, sus labios aparentemente buscando los suyos.

— Apártate, asqueroso. ¿No sabes dónde estuvo mi boca recién, acaso?

— ¿Y? Mejor todavía.

Suna gimió en descontento cuando los labios de Osamu finalmente lograron capturar los suyos, su lengua abriéndose camino dentro de su boca sin que Suna diera demasiada resistencia; poco a poco, se relajó entre sus brazos mientras la consciencia de lo que acababa de hacer le caía de repente en el cerebro; sonrió tímidamente al separarse de Osamu cuando se percató de que, al final, tal vez él había sacado más tajada de la situación que el mismo Osamu.

— Déjame compensarte.

— Ni se te ocurra.

Como prueba de su intolerancia a sus palabras, Suna abrió la puerta del depósito bruscamente, saliendo rápidamente del encierro. Para suerte de ambos, ningún miembro del equipo había llegado aún; oyó los pasos acompasados de Osamu detrás suyo, la cabeza de éste apoyándose en su hombro izquierdo mientras, _otra vez_ , lo rodeaba con los brazos por detrás.

— Samu, estás _denso_.

— Necesito un poco de cariño, es todo.— Suna no forcejeó contrae el agarre, satisfecho con el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Osamu. Los segundos pasaron en un silencio cómodo, hasta que Osamu volvió a romperlo.— Se lo diré.

— ¿Qué?

— Le contaré a Tsumu.

— Qué cosa.

— Lo nuestro, qué más.

Suna volteó bruscamente midiendo con la mirada a Osamu, quien había arqueado las cejas un tanto confundido por su reacción.

— ¿Que vas a hacer _qué_?

— Pensé que te molestaba que lo ocultara.

En ese momento, ambos oyeron las voces acercándose al lugar, principalmente la de Kita. Suna se alejó de Osamu, resentido e indignado. Nuevamente estaba dando vueltas sus propias palabras en su contra. Osamu le sonrió imperceptiblemente, alejándose hacia las puertas del gimnasio recibiendo a Kita, quien observó a Osamu y luego a Suna, una sonrisa dibujada en su semblante más relajado.

Malditos fueran.

¿Aquello era otra trampa más, u Osamu realmente...?

* * *

**Ok...bueno xD Vaya a saber uno si Osamu miente o no, pobre Suna.**

**Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos!**


End file.
